Kingdom of My Heart
by xelmus
Summary: Conflict of lovers. and why was remus on the train in book 3..? Find out this, as well as what ever happened to remus and sirius, before and after sirius was taken.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: King of My Heart  
  
Remus stared out the door, his tawny hair blowing slightly as the wind brushed it back. He carefully laid his hand over his eyes, shading them from the sun, and giving him a clearer view of the horizon. He longed everyday to see the silhouette of the man he wanted. He could just imagine him striding up to the door and gently gilding his hands over his skin, and his lips caressing his own. But how could he, he didn't even know how much Remus loved him, how much he loved Sirius Black. School would be starting soon, and with it a whole new year. 'The year,' as Remus liked to call it. The year he wouldn't be afraid, the year he would tell Sirius the truth that he loved him, and longed deeply to hold him, and kiss him.  
  
Sirius leaned over and brushed his lover's hair from his eyes, as they sat next to each other on a park bench. "So how do you like London now?"  
  
"It's a lot better then I though it would be," smiled the boy next to Sirius.  
  
"And just wait till you meet everyone else. They'll love you," stated Sirius, with an excited lit to his tone. He couldn't wait to see everybody again, and show off Alex and all his new clothes.  
  
"You really think so?" questioned Alex.  
  
"Would I ever lie to you?" smirked Sirius in response.  
  
"Well ...I...." But before the words were out of the Alex's mouth Sirius had pulled the boy into his arms and with little effort parted the boys' lips with his own. Gently they caressed their tongues together for what seemed like an eternity.   
  
"Okay mom, I know." Stated Remus in a rather harsh tone, he hadn't met to be rude; he just wanted to get on the train, and see his love.  
  
"Now Remus you just call if you have forgotten anything," said Remus's mom, pulling her boy into her arms. "Good luck this year, and see you at Christmas."  
  
"Thanks mom, love you." Remus smiled at his mom, pulled away from her and ran toward the train. He was going to make sure this year would go right.   
  
Remus searched though the compartments, looking in at the other students. All he needed to do was to find the right one, and then he could just see it. Sirius would stand up to give him a hug, and before Sirius knew what had hit him, he would be on the floor, Remus on top. Remus wanted it to start out right now! He reached the last compartment and sure enough there was Lily and Sirius. "'Ello!" Remus shouted as he walked in.  
  
Sirius leaped off his seat, "Yo, Rem, darling, glad to see you back again."  
  
Lily stood up and punched Sirius in the arm. "Move over," she then embraced Remus. "How's it been?"  
  
"Oh wonderful." Remus was waiting for Sirius to hug him; while he waited for it he carefully looked around the compartment. As he looked around, he spotted another boy. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes; Remus had never seen him before. "Who are you?" Remus addressed the boy in question.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry!" exclaimed Sirius, "This is Alex, my new boyfriend. Ain't he cute? He comes from the American Witchcraft School of Magical Beings."  
  
'Boyfriend?' Remus could fell his heart crushing. His perfect year was no more, and he had lost the only one he loved, would ever love. The world seemed to be fading be fore him.  
  
"Mm Rem? 'Ello earth to Remus..." Lily waved her hands in front of Remus's face.  
  
Remus shook his head, and looked around to try and find something to talk about and quick. "So where's James?"  
  
"Oh James said he wasn't coming on the train, something about having to be to Hogwarts early. So he's already there. Don't know what for though," said Lily.  
  
"Alright, listen, I'll be back." And without getting an answer from the others, Remus quickly walked out of the compartment and down the hall. He then walked into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Remus slammed his head against the wall. This couldn't be happing, this year was supposed to be great. Tears ran down his face, as he sat on the toilet resting his face on his hands. There was a knock at the door. "Um, could you hurry, I gotta go." But Remus couldn't speak above his crying, and after some more insistent knocking the boy went away to find another loo.   
  
"Man, what's with Remus?" questioned Sirius.  
  
"I don't know, maybe he had to pee," said Lily with a grin.  
  
"Oi! Lily why are you always so blunt?"  
  
"Well someone has to be, or nothing would ever get done."   
  
Sirius sat down again next to Alex and cupped his hand over the boy's, gently rubbing his thumb over the other boys' hand, back and forth.  
  
"Remus should be back by now," said Sirius, after about a half an hour had pasted.  
  
"I agree," Lily said as she stood up, looking a bit worried, "What if those boys that picked on him last year are ...well...you know."  
  
"I doubt it, Lil, I took care of them last year," Sirius attempted to laugh evil like, "Anyway if you want, I'll go look for him."  
  
"No you stay here. I'll go," stated Lily as she walked toward the door. "Plus, you two look like you could use some alone-time, if you know what I mean." Lily laughed, and walked out the door. Remus could finally no longer cry. Every tear he had in him was gone. It was all dried up. But the emptiness inside still hurt too much. He stood up, and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were all puffy and red, as though he hadn't slept in months. There was no way he could go back to the compartment now, without being hounded about what was wrong. And he didn't want to talk about it. He sat back down on the toilet, and sighed. "Of course Sirius would have a boyfriend by now. What was I thinking? He wouldn't have wanted me anyways. I am too inexperienced." Remus was getting angry with himself, and before he knew what was happening, he pulled out a sharp object from his shoe and had begun pressing it into his skin, gently sliding the point back and forth until blood began to pour out and slowly fall from his arm to the tiled floor.   
  
After looking in compartments along the train, Lily hurried toward the back of the train. She then knocked on the bathroom door and called through the wood, "Remus?"  
  
Remus knew he had to answer or eventually Lily would get the Prefects involved. He knew he had been gone for a long time, and she was most likely just concerned. But still he kept quiet, hoping against hope that Lily would just give up.  
  
"Remus are you in there? Some little first year said you were."  
  
"Yes I am here," sighed Remus.  
  
"Are you alright?" Lily asked, "don't need me to get the nurse do you?"  
  
"No, I'm just thinking," answered Remus, as he took his knife and placed it back into his shoe.  
  
"In the John? Funny place to think isn't it?" laughed Lily. "Are you descent?"  
  
"What! How can you ask that? I wouldn't be thinking naked, would I? That sounds more like a Si...never mind."  
  
"Well, you are in the John," Lily shook her head. "Great, I am coming in then."  
  
"NO! Li...!" But he didn't even get the words out before Lily had used a spell, and had opened the door.   
  
"What's taking them so long?" asked Alex as he broke from Sirius's grasp.  
  
Sirius propped himself up on his elbow, as he lied on top of Alex. "I don't know, but it does give us more time." Sirius smiled and pulled Alex toward him.  
  
Laughing, Alex kissed Sirius, but only for a moment. "How long has it been?"  
  
"A while, but it's ok because if I know Li and Rem, they most likely went to the food cart."  
  
"Yeah alright, now where were we...?" Alex smiled again, and pulled Sirius down, as Sirius began to unbutton Alex's shirt.   
  
"Remus!" Lily closed the door quickly behind her, as Remus pulled down the sleeve of his shirt completely. He had started it before, but didn't get it down in time. Lily looked at the floor, and saw the pool of blood still glistening on the polished floor. She checked to make sure the door was closed and quickly threw up a silencing spell on the room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
"Nothing," Remus turned his face away from Lily.  
  
Lily sighed. "I'm sorry Remus, I didn't mean to yell. But...But why would you do this to yourself? Is something wrong? Come on Remus you can tell me. Or should I say you had better tell me, and I am not asking Remus."  
  
Remus turned his head back toward Lily; she looked so concerned, and caring that Remus made up his mind just to tell her all of it. "Lil, I...." A pause.  
  
"Come on out with it."  
  
"Lil, I...I am gay."  
  
"Yeah, so what? That's not a good enough reason to be cutting you self. I mean, did you not think that we wouldn't expect it?"  
  
"I wasn't FINISHED," Remus took a deep breath, "I am gay and I'm in love Sirius Black."  
  
Lily looked startled but quickly recovered. "Oh Rem, I...I am so sorry. But don't cut anymore, instead you come talk to me; I'll always listen, no matter what. Even if I am fucking James or something." Lily then got down on her knees and pulled Remus toward her and just held him as he told all his thoughts, about the year, and Sirius black. The one man he wanted, and the one man he couldn't have.  
  
Shortly later, Lily broke free from him, and stood up helping Remus up as well. "Come on we got to go, and here..." Lily pointed her wand at Remus face, and then on her own (for she too had began to cry while listen to Remus story), saying "Plasticicfaciallicamotaphona." Which made them both look like they had never cried, or had any problems. In other words, hid them behind a happy mask. Then she and Remus walked out the door, and back toward the compartment. Lily walked in first and immediately saw the two boys sparred on top of each other. After a long snog, Sirius pulled himself from Alex, as Alex sat up and began to re-button his shirt. Remus came in then; his head lowed, and just sat down.  
  
"Rem, are you okay?" Sirius sat down beside Remus; his shirt unbuttoned all the way down to his naval and threw his arm around him.  
  
"No, I just got motion-sick," Remus gulped and tried not to cry, as he removed Sirius arm from around him. He couldn't bear to be touched by him anymore, because it just hurt too much. It felt as though fire was burning in his lungs, and he could no longer breathe. 'Why can't we be at Hogwarts yet?' Remus thought to himself.  
  
Sirius looked at Lily, and shrugged as the train came to a stop. Remus jumped up at that moment and ran out of the train calling back, "See you inside." At last they were at Hogwarts.  
  
The ceremony for the start of the year had been over for a while and Remus begun to rearrange his clothes, he couldn't think about what else to do, and he had to keep his mind off of Sirius.  
  
James walked into the room and sat down on his bed. "Remus, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing really, just changing my clothes around. I don't like the way the house elves do it," stated Remus off-handedly  
  
"Mm okay. Wired, but what ever gets your boat," James shrugged and stretched.  
  
"So, what were you doing here early, you still haven't told me yet?" questioned Remus, still resorting his clothes.  
  
"Can't, it's a secret."  
  
"Secret my ass, I am your friend."  
  
"Mmm let me think about it" James paused for a couple minutes, "...mmm nope," James laughed, as Remus stood up and shoved James off the bed.  
  
"Well then James, you will just have to sleep on the floor, and I can have a nice king sized bed for the night," Remus grinned.  
  
"Oi, I don't think so," James stood up and brushed himself off. "Fine if you must know," said James as he leaded toward Remus.  
  
"Yep, of course I must know, as you put it," laughed Remus.  
  
As soon as James reached Remus ear though, he licked his finger, which Remus was wondering why he would do such a thing, and then stuck it into Remus's ear. "You have to wait," James laughed, as Remus attempted to clean his ear from James's spit.  
  
Sirius walked into the room then, and sat down on Remus's bed. "Ello, James."  
  
"Hey Sirius, been trying to get Remus to stop asking me about the secret."  
  
"Oh, the secret. Remus, you wouldn't want to know anyways," Sirius laughed.  
  
"Wait, he knows too...?" Remus complained.  
  
James and Sirius just nodded. "But don't worry you'll find out soon enough, luv."  
  
'Oh my god, Sirius just said luv, but I am not his luv.... What about Alex and everything and.... Ahhh, if only I could hear that word and know that's it's true, and that that is my name, and oh god.... Why me?' Remus thought incoherently, to no one but himself. All five were sitting in the common room, as Sirius bounded around the room, singing his favorite glam song, "Moonage Daydream" by the wonderful Bowie himself. He had been waiting all summer to listen to it, as he had to leave it with James over the summer because he's mother would have freaked. Remus could just see her, yelling at the top of her lungs to tell Sirius off, and Sirius with his hands over his ears, pretending not to listen; as he so often did, especially in Divinations class.  
  
Sirius finally sat down after the song was over, and kicked his platforms on top of the table, his flares almost reaching the soles of his platforms. "I bloody love that song. So what classes do we have to go to today?"  
  
"Well," started Lily "we have Potions, Divination--"  
  
Sirius groaned at the word. "Didn't we take that last year?"  
  
"--Transfigurations, and Flying," finished Lily shaking her head at Sirius's outburst.  
  
James stood up and threw an arm into the air, "Yes, Flying!"  
  
"Well come on then, we'd better get going," said Lily as she stood up. She grabbed James's arm, indicating that she wanted him to come with her, "see you at breakfast," she concluded, and started walking toward the door, dragging James along.  
  
Remus stood up almost immediately, "Wait I am coming too." He then rushed after them.  
  
Sirius just sat where he was. What was happening to him? When Remus had walked down the stairs, Sirius had felt a change in himself. It was almost as if he was in love with the boy, but how could he be when he loved Alex? What if just maybe he didn't? Sirius was so confused. 'Why, why do I feel this way, why? I don't understand it. I can't understand my own feeling anymore.' He thought as he placed his hand over his face, and rested his arms on his knees, so that he was bent over.  
  
Meanwhile, Alex had just walked down the stairs, and upon seeing Sirius sitting there, decided to just look at him from afar. He was concerned for his boyfriend, but he could tell he needed to be alone. Sirius looked up after a couple more minutes, his eyeliner was smeared down his face, and a single tear was running down his cheek. Alex looked over at him with sympatric eyes, and walked over, hugging him. "Sirius, is everything ok?"  
  
"No, no Alex's its not," Sirius stated during breaks in his sniffling. "I don't understand myself anymore."  
  
"What? Don't be silly, love; you're Sirius Black, the fairyboy who is overly confident."  
  
"No, Alex you don't understand. I don't understand my feelings anymore."  
  
"What are you talking about Sirius? Do you not love me anymore?" Alex questioned with a small tilt to his head.  
  
"I..." Sirius started but faltered, not really knowing his own feelings, much less able to express them with words.  
  
"Sirius, please don't leave me hanging. Do you love me, or don't you?" pleaded Alex  
  
"I...I just don't know anymore."  
  
"Sirius, is it Remus? And don't try to change the subject or anything, because I see the way you look at him. It's the same way you..." he took a deep breath, "you used to look at me, when we first met."  
  
Sirius hugged Alex, "I'm sorry, I don't understand it myself. Remus and I are just friends, and I shouldn't be thinking of him in that...way. I do love you, but I also love Remus." Sirius began to cry again, this time on Alex's shoulder.  
  
"I understand. I understand completely, Sirius, and its okay," soothed Alex, he wouldn't let Sirius hurt anymore, he loved him too much, even if it meant letting him go. As long as Sirius was happy Alex would be okay with it. "Sirius, do...do you want to stop?"  
  
"Stop what?" asked Sirius, baffled out of his tears, even though one last stubborn droplet trailed down his cheek.  
  
"Stop the relationship. Sirius, I can see it in your eyes, you may love me...but you love Remus even more. And I won't stand in the way of it."  
  
"But Alex...I--" Sirius started but was interrupted by Alex.  
  
"Sirius, please just stop this and admit it. Who do you love more? Look into your heart, and see the truth."  
  
Sirius was quite for a while, searching though his thoughts and feelings. He could remember the first time he had met Remus, such a quiet goody-goody boy, but that had all changed. And Remus reading in the common room, candlelight played on his face. The essence of sex.  
  
Sirius' heart began beating faster and faster as he thought of Remus. Then he thought of Alex, his pretty boy. The one who came from America, in tight flares and an even tighter t-shirt. His heart was still beating fast, but it seemed to beat more for the lust, and with Remus it felt like more. Sirius couldn't explain it, but it just felt like true love with Remus, and not just lust. Sirius took a deep breath, "I ...I think I love Remus," Sirius chocked out past another small wave of tears, "I...I am sorry Alex."  
  
"It's alright Sirius. So I guess this is it." Alex brushed his hand though Sirius hair, and kissed him on the check. "Thanks for the wild ride, luv. And hey, we can still be friends. So please, Sirius, please stop crying. I am okay with it, I understand completely," said Alex while flashing a grin.  
  
"Thanks Alex, you're the best friend I could ever wish for." Sirius brushed his eyes with his hands, wiping away his tears and smearing his eyeliner even more. "Thanks for understanding."   
  
Sirius sighed today he would do it. He was so convinced that Remus would not love him back, that it took forever it seemed. But today he would ask Remus out. He stood up the common room door scared out of his mind; he turned around to go back up stairs, deciding to just do it another day. But Alex was right behind him and before he knew what had happened, he had been pushed into the common room, with his guitar. Alex had helped Sirius come up with a way to ask Remus out, and now it was time. Remus was reading a book under candlelight like he so often did. He had his feet up on the chair, and was quietly sitting there. Sirius walked over to Remus, picked up his book and threw it across the room.  
  
"Oi, what was that for?" Remus stated, and started to get up to get the book back, but Sirius pushed him down onto the chair.  
  
"Shhh," was all Sirius said before he took up his guitar, and began to sing:  
  
What the hell are you standing there for, expecting  
  
Me to help you, when I'm down myself  
  
Waiting my savior, my world is flooding over, there's  
  
No room for air, I can't breathe, I would give a kingdom  
  
For one more day  
  
I'd give - a kingdom  
  
For one more day as a king of your world  
  
I'd give a kingdom, for just one more day  
  
What the hell am I waiting here for, expecting you to  
  
Come and give away your life  
  
Just for a moment of my time, have a hole where I  
  
Should have a heart, I'm made of wood, I'm falling  
  
Apart, I would give a kingdom if I only had you  
  
I'd give - a kingdom  
  
For one more day as a king of your world  
  
I'd give a kingdom, if I had a heart  
  
I'd give it all for a heart  
  
If I was a King I would give away my kingdom  
  
Treasures and crowns wouldn't mean a thing  
  
If I only had a heart, if I only had a heart...  
  
I'd give - a kingdom  
  
For one more day as a king of your world  
  
I'd give a kingdom, if I had a heart  
  
He finished, and took a deep breath. "So Remus, will you be my savior, will you give me a heart?"   
  
Remus wiped tears from his eyes. "Of course." Sirius smiled, put down his guitar, and embraced Remus.  
  
Alex, who was watching from the side, smiled with happiness, at least his love was happy, and that was all he wanted, and he still had the rest of his life to find somebody that made him as happy as Remus made Sirius. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the characters in the book. I do however own Alex. And I don't own David Bowie, although I wish I did. . lol  
  
Also the song in my fic is a song by Sonata Arctica and therefore I do not own the lyrics, either.   
  



	2. Suprise

Chapter 2: Surprise  
  
Remus laced his fingers around Sirius's. A couple days ago, they had just been friends but now they were more. However Remus had no idea how to act around him anymore. Sirius was so dirty, and he didn't understand a lot of things Sirius said to him. He would just shake his head and nod. Sirius slipped his hand away from Remus's, "Its ok, you know. To do more I mean." Remus just looked at him like he was confused out of his mind. Sirius laughed and pulled Remus next to him, slipping his arm around Remus waist, and softly kissing Remus's hair. "Guess what luv?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You get to see the secret tonight."  
  
"Tonight, really? Or are you just lying about it again, like you did yesterday?"  
  
"Of course not, I wouldn't lie again, especially not after you throw me out of you bed last night."  
  
"That wasn't about that you git. I-I just don't think we are ready for that yet."  
  
"Awww..." Sirius sighed. "Are you so sure about that?" Remus heart began to beat faster as Sirius slipped into his seductive voice, and slipped his arm from around Remus's waist and instead pinning him against the Common Room wall, slowly pressing his body to Remus, and gently and softly kissing his lips, but only for a moment before slipping away, and smiling. Remus stood still, the seduction Sirius had on him was over whelming his senses.  
  
"Git!"  
  
Sirius smiled, and then turned around and started walking out of the Common Room. "You're going to be late to class if you keep standing there, luv," Sirius called back. "Ack! Wait for me," Remus ran after Sirius, the Common Room door closing behind him.  
  
James and Sirius rushed into the Common Room, where Lily and Remus sat doing their Transfiguration homework. "Ello," James called out, and grabbed Lily forcing her to stand up. Sirius quickly pulled Remus from the floor as well. Both Lily and Remus just looked at each other wondering what was going on. But before they could formulate the words, their were being blind folded, and something was suck into their mouths. Sirius and James then lead Lily and Remus by the hands, out of the Common Room, down the stairs, and outside in the night air. They weren't supposed to be out late so James had covered them all up with the invisibility cloak once they had reached the stairs.  
  
Lily, because she had had some practice with things being in her month, managed once they got outside to spit the ward out. "HEY!"  
  
"Shhh Lily, be quite. We will be there soon."  
  
Lily was glaring under the cloth that had been tied around her eyes, but remained silent. Eventually, after using a holding spell, (that they had been working all summer that was now strong enough to hold just about anything at least for a couple seconds) the Womping Willow stopped moving and they quickly shoved themselves and the pair with them under it, and soon enough they were in the Shrieking Shack. James threw off the invisibility cloak from around them. "Alright we are here."  
  
Sirius then pulled the ward from Remus mouth, and then pulled off both Lily's and Remus's cloths from around their eyes. "SURPRISE!" James and Sirius shouted at once. When Lily and Remus had opened their eyes they found themselves faced with one of the prettiest places they had ever seen in their whole lives. Everything was decorated in Glitter; there was even an LP player in the corner of the room. Bowie, Slade, Mott the Hopple, and even Iggy Pop posters lined what seemed like every inch of the walls.  
  
"Bloody Hell," Remus let out a deep breath, "So this was the secret?"  
  
"Yep, isn't it just fab?" asked Sirius as he hugged Remus to him.  
  
"Yep," Remus winkled his face and pried himself from Sirius, and looked about again, "But where are we?"  
  
"You don't recognize it, luv?" Sirius laughed, "It's the Shrieking Shack."  
  
"Bloody Hell."  
  
"And don't worry about your little problem, luv, we saved the upstairs for that so you wouldn't ruin anything down here."  
  
Remus blushed shyly, "Thanks."  
  
Meanwhile, James had dragged Lily over to the couch that was placed in the middle of the room, and they were completely enjoying a face-sucking experience.  
  
Sirius walked over to the LP player, and slipped on the "Ziggy Stardust" album. He then walked over to Remus, placed Remus's hands on his shoulders, and placed his arms around Remus's waist, and began to sing loudly to Remus as he pushed his groin toward Remus's, in a grinding motion, "He a tongue twisting storm, coming to the show tonight, playing to the light machine." Remus raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend "Isn't it she." "Shut up, you're ruining the moment." That comment made Remus very quite, for the rest of the night. The year was finally going completely right, and it was all Remus wanted and more was sure to come.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the characters in the book, no do I own any of the original ideas, i.e. the Shrieking Shack. And I don't own David Bowie either. 


	3. Warewolf on the Run

**Chapter 3: Werewolf on the run**

Remus was bent over his homework, trying to get it done before class started. Last night he and Sirius hung out at the shack all night long, well at least till midnight, so Remus hadn't been able to complete his homework—it is very hard to do ones homework with ones boyfriend draping all over oneself.

Sirius was leaning over top of Remus, his arms resting on his boyfriend's chest. Remus quickly finished the last couple of lines for his essay. "Yes, all finished. Had to stay up all night, couldn't sleep, but at least I finished."

Sirius sighed, walked around the chair, and sat down on Remus' lap. "You mean you didn't sleep at all, luv?"

"No, I didn't. But I must admit that I did look in at you once or twice."

"Why didn't you wake me up? I would have kept you company."

"I am sure you would have, but then I wouldn't have gotten anything done. You are quite a distraction, you know."

"Oh, what little me, a distraction?" Sirius pressed his face next to Remus's. "You mean when I do things like this right?"

"Yes." Remus, shook his head, and placed his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"WOW!" Sirius looked taken aback. "Finally being bold Rem?"

Remus laughed, "Don't like it then shove off, you dirty plank."

"Hey, don't be hostile Rem darling." Sirius took his hands and began to stroke Remus's hair.

"Ack, okay off," Remus shoved Sirius off his lap. Sirius looked confused, as Remus, stood up and immediately ran out of the common room, and though the portal door.

James walked down the stairs, leading from the boys' dormitories; he looked around wondering if anybody was in the common room. A couple first years, and as he looked toward the LP player there was Sirius looking completely out of his mind. James walked over to Sirius, and reached a hand down next to him, to help him up. Sirius took it, and brushed his clothes off, dropping James's hand. "What happened?"

"Remus just shoved me off!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Really? That's unlike him ...isn't it? I thought he wanted you."

"I thought so too, but maybe now that he has got to know me, in a different way, he doesn't want me anymore," Sirius looked as though he was going to cry, but being Sirius, his body wouldn't allow him too.

James could see how much his friend was hurting inside, and he was greatly concerned. "I'll go look for him. Which way did he go? And no, plank, you're not coming." Sirius sighed, giving up, and pointed toward the common room door that lead to the outside castle. James walked over to the door and stepped out, calling over his shoulder, "be back in a bit."

James ran down the hall, looking every which way. '_Where would I go if I were a Werewolf on the run?'_ James asked himself. He laughed, and couldn't believe he didn't think of it earlier, he ran down the stairs, though the front hall, out the door, and over to the Walloping Willow. He then concentrated, as he body began to turn into something else. His feet became hoofs, and he grew horns, suddenly changing himself from human into his stag form. Then waiting for the right moment, he ran at a lighting speed and slipped past the Willow, diving underneath it like so many times before.

He walked into the Shrieking Shack, and sure enough there was Remus, sitting on the floor. James changed back into human form before approaching Remus. Remus looked like something was deathly wrong. "Rem, are you okay?" James touched Remus shoulder, and Remus just shook his head no. "What happened? Sirius is very hurt." Remus took a deep breath, and pointed downward. James eyes looked down where Remus had pointed; only to quickly jerk his head back up again, looking up toward the ceiling, because what he saw was something he never wanted to see again. Remus had directed him toward his cock, but the area around it was wet. After a couple more minutes passed, James took another deep breath, "It's okay Remus, really, it happens to the best of us. It even happened to me once."

Remus blushed, "Really? But I bet it's never happened to Sirius."

"Heh, but that's only because of the fact that Sirius was born for sex, or something. It's almost like his body was engineered for it."

Remus laughed, "For some wired reason, I am starting to believe you."


End file.
